1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a lower guide for a sliding partition, especially for bath and/or shower rooms, with several sliding doors which are suspended from an upper guide rail and can be pushed together and apart in telescoping fashion and which extend into not more than two guide slots of an elongated lower guide member open at the top and confined by two guide walls and a bottom.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A guide of this type with a single guide slot is known from the German Published Non-Prosecuted Application No. 22 58 179. It is true that there is less danger of dirt accumulating with a smaller number of guide slots, nevertheless dirt does accumulate after an extended period of time. If the sliding doors are to be swung out of the lower guide member laterally for cleaning after an extended period of time, it is necessary with the design according to German Published Non-Prosecuted Application No. 22 58 179 to disassemble the lower guide member.